neko
by Filatipphia
Summary: Shinobu tak suka pada hewan berbulu. Dan kucing adalah salah satu di antaranya.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu | Tomioka Giyuu x Kocho Shinobu | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: a lil bit OOC maybe?**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Kocho Shinobu sering sekali berpasangan dengan Tomioka Giyuu dalam menjalankan misi. Yah, bukannya ia mengeluh atau apa, sih. Sebab harus Shinobu akui bahwa kemampuan laki-laki itu sangatlah hebat sebagai Pilar Air. Sehingga setidaknya, ia tak akan merasa kesulitan kalau-kalau nanti harus melawan iblis yang kuat.

Namun, jika ada yang membuat dirinya kesal dan malas ketika harus bekerja sama dengan Giyuu adalah karena sikapnya yang pendiam. Lelaki itu sangat jarang, bahkan, nyaris tidak pernah berbicara. Meski berulang kali dirinya mengajak berbincang demi membunuh rasa bosan yang mendera.

Nyatanya, meski sudah kenal betul dengan lelaki itu, terkadang Shinobu masih belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Ia tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Giyuu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

Entahlah, Shinobu juga tak paham apakah pemuda bersurai gelap itu sengaja begitu agar terlihat keren atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, Shinobu malah merasa jengkel. Meski ia tak menunjukkannya. Sebab wajahnya selalu menampilkan ekspresi senang, dengan senyuman yang terpasang apik di bibirnya.

Kali ini, misi mereka terletak cukup jauh dari_ Butterfly Estate_. Harus melewati beberapa desa-desa kecil juga hutan yang cukup besar. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan di dalam hutan yang amat rindang. Suasananya sangat menyenangkan dengan cuitan burung yang terdengar di mana-mana.

Meski siang, sinar matahari tidak terlalu menyilaukan. Cahayanya hanya menyelinap di antara daun-daun pepohonan yang tertiup angin. Sejuk dan membuat Shinobu merasa mengantuk. Maka dari itu, ia kembali berusaha untuk membangun obrolan.

"_Ne_, Tomioka-_san_, akhir-akhir ini kita sering pergi misi bersama, ya?" Lagi, Shinobu memulai pembicaraan dengan lelaki itu.

Namun Giyuu tak acuh, masih saja berjalan di depannya dengan langkahnya yang lebar, meski Shinobu yakin pemuda itu menyamakan ritme dengannya agar ia tak tertinggal.

"Bisakah kau menjawab perkataanku?" Gadis bersurai ungu gradasi hitam itu kembali berucap, senyuman masih setia bertengger di wajah ayunya. Kedua matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit. Meski tentu saja Giyuu tak dapat melihatnya.

Kali ini, Shinobu memainkan telunjuknya di pinggang Giyuu, menekan-nekannya pelan, "Ah, apakah mungkin kau masih marah karena aku memberitahumu mengapa kau tak disukai orang-orang?"

Gadis itu memainkan tangannya di sana, berusaha menarik atensi lelaki itu barang sedikit, "Tidakkah kau ingin berkata sesuatu?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Giyuu berhenti berjalan meski tanpa berbalik. Lalu dicekalnya pergelangan Shinobu hingga membuat gadis itu menabrak punggungnya yang tegap.

"Di depan ada kucing," ujar Giyuu pelan.

Untuk kali pertama, pemuda itu berbicara. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat Shinobu tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang lelaki itu dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya dengan mudah bersembunyi di balik Giyuu.

Dalam batin, Shinobu menggerutu. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu kalau ia tak suka pada hewan berbulu? Dan kucing adalah salah satu di antaranya!

Sedangkan di depan, Giyuu tersenyum tipis (sangat tipis sekali, amat sangat tipis, super duper tipis, begitu tipisnya hingga kau tidak akan dapat melihat bila matamu tak cukup jeli, kau tahu). Lelaki itu sedikit senang karena bisa mengerjai gadis berisik yang satu ini.

"Ah, aku bohong," lelaki itu berbicara kembali.

Dengan perlahan, Shinobu mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar jengkel meski senyuman masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu berdusta. Padahal dirinya sudah hampir mati kutu tadi.

Ia kemudian melepaskan dekapannya, lantas dengan perlahan mengintip dari pinggang milik Giyuu untuk memastikan lagi ucapan pemuda itu.

Kala di hadapannya ternyata benar-benar terdapat seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih yang mulai melangkah ke arah mereka, dengan suara "_nyan_" yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, Shinobu segera kembali mengeratkan dekapannya untuk kedua kali.

Dan Giyuu tidak bisa lebih puas lagi dari ini.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: sialan, aku ngeship mereka. ngetik ini sambil nahan perih dong:") monmaap ya keknya ooc parah si;;;;


End file.
